


"Stormy" Days

by Yiffandquiff (paradisobound)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Very Very Light Angst, dan gets a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisobound/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Dan finds a dragon sitting on the street one afternoon and takes it in as a pet. However, a suspicious note is beside it that leaves Dan thinking about his future with the new pet...and Phil's reaction to the sudden creature.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Phandom Reverse Bang 2020





	"Stormy" Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd and final fic for the phandom reverse bang! I had a lot of fun writing this prompt and I hope you all find it just as cute too! The fic was beta read by masoncore and the art was by phantasticphun! I have a few more fics coming (one for phandom gives) and then my PBB fic in the fall. I hope you all have enjoyed all of the pieces from the PRB this year! 
> 
> Happy reading!

Phil had just left for the weekend, which was completely normal. Dan was used to him leaving to go to his parents and with Phil’s mum’s birthday coming up, he knew that it made sense for Phil to leave to go and visit them. 

Phil had asked Dan to go, but Dan had refused this time because he was busy working on his finishing touches on his new project: a poetry book that told the story of life. It had taken, the better part of the last two years to write, so with the publishing so close, he was putting all effort possible into making it as best as he can. 

But there was also a problem with this. Dan  _ hated _ being home alone. He was scared of the dark, so night was especially a challenge. He’s pretty much learnt how to sleep with a light on at this point, which...he doesn’t mind all that much but he wakes up completely exhausted. 

It was day two of Phil being gone, and day two of having this new sleeping routine. He wakes up completely drained, his eyes feeling cottony and a migraine beginning to take residence in his temple from exhaustion. 

He swings the duvet off from his body and slowly starts to get up, stretching out his limbs that had stiffened from the tense position he had been in trying to sleep and ward off any intruders. He shuffles to the bathroom and relieves himself and then turns on the shower to a cold setting and strips down, getting inside. 

The cool water feels like pricks to his skin but it works in waking him up more. He shivers a bit, and washes the cold over his face and his eyes feel less cloudy. He washes his hair and then washes down his body and steps back out, wrapping a towel around his waist and another around his head. He’s taken Phil’s habit of multiple towels as the years have gone by and Phil will pick on him. But really the jokes on both of them when they get too lazy to do the laundry and suddenly all of their towels are dirty. 

When Dan walks back into the bedroom, he sits down on the edge of the bed and ruffles through the duvet for his phone because he has a bad habit of falling asleep without putting it on the chargeer. When he finds it, he unlocks it and looks over his messages and emails that are lighting up his screen. 

Two are from Phil, which is unsurprising. The messages are telling Dan that he dropped his cereal in the kitchen and his mum banished him into the living room and the other one is that Martyn doesn't come down for the weekend too. So Dan just shoots back a reply and then scrolls the rest of the way through his notifications until he sees a text from Bryony asking if he wants to go out to lunch at Nando’s. He hasn’t been to Nando’s in well over two years, but at the thought he suddenly craved it and sent her back a text telling her he could. 

Deciding he needed to get his ass into gear, Dan got back up and strolled to his closet. He opened the curtains and pushed them aside to see the array of black clothing on the hangers in front of him. It was almost comical actually when he looked to the left and saw Phil’s array of colors compared to his monochrome. 

He goes with his normal striped sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans. He grabs a black cap and puts that on his hair to cover the unruly mop that it’s become. He needs a haircut desperately but he hasn’t made an appointment with his hairdresser. He and Phil normally do that at the same time so he’ll wait for Phil to get back home to do that. 

Bryony texts him back and he calls for a taxi and starts heading downstairs to meet it. 

* * *

Lunch was good as always, but yet again, he never has a bad lunch with Bryony. They’ve always been close, as far back as Dan can remember. So every time he meets up with her, it’s always fun. Bryony will talk about her newest KPOP fascination and Dan will waffle on about his new obsession with The Real Housewives of Orange County, because  _ damn it there is something about that show that just grabs him.  _

But now, it’s only half past one and he’s not sure what to do with the rest of his day. The weather, when he looks into the sky, looks a bit grey, but that’s normal. Although, he doesn’t want to get stuck in the rain if he decides to do something outside...which is already unlikely. 

Dan folds his arms over his chest and hurries his strides down the pavement. He’s close to their flat, not too far now from the building. So he continues on his way, passing by the little shops and other apartments along the way. 

As he passes by the park on his right, he hears a noise that stops him in his tracks. It sounds almost like a dog panting, but the noise also doesn’t sound like that at all. He sees a small bush of flowers down by his feet and he bends down, looking at it. 

He shouldn’t look at it, he thinks, because he doesn’t know what is there. But there is someone drawing him in. Just as he peeks over the grass, his eyes come into contact with something he had never seen before. 

It looked like a baby dragon, straight out a Game of Thrones episode. He stumbles back, falling on his ass on the pavement. Dan looks around, noting that no one is around and it’s like he’s the only one even in the area. That’s weird in and of itself. 

It’s starts walking out from behind the bushes now, it’s little tail wobbling behind it and it’s wings extended away from its body. Its scales were blue and purple, shining quite prettily in the afternoon glow. Dan didn’t know what to do though. This felt like a weird fever dream. 

Surely, dragons aren't real? They were just mythical creatures but…

Dan notices a note sitting on the pavement next to the little creature. It was a white piece of paper, but Dan could see something written on it. He picks it up, because maybe this will tell what exactly is happening with this little creature that Dan  _ swears  _ can’t be real and he’s seeing hallucinations. 

“ _ Be Careful of Who You Trust” _

Dan read the note over and over again in his head. What could that possibly mean? That sounds like a threat...but also not like a threat. Dan’s confused. He doesn’t know what it means. He doesn’t know what to do. 

Does he turn this into the police? What about an animal shelter? Do places like that even take dragons? What about an exotic animal pet store? 

The little creature looked up at Dan, it’s eyes so big and wide that it was almost comical. As Dan reached down, his hand extended in a gesture like a puppy to let it stuff him, it’s nostrils flared and it huffed out a puff of smoke. 

Dan slowly stands back up, and backs up slightly, but the dragon waddles towards him, following him like a lost puppy. Now Dan  _ knows  _ he’s in trouble. What is he going to do? He stuffs the note in his pocket and looks around. There was still no one around the area. 

“Hi little buddy,” Dan finds himself saying in a calm, gentle manner. 

The dragon’s tail begins to swing back and forth excitedly behind it. 

“Where did you come from?” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

Maybe he should just leave and call the animal shelter as soon as he gets back to his flat. But he can’t leave this animal here. That would be inhumane to do. He needs to help out the creature in any way possible. But how does one take care of a dragon? 

Up until now, Dan didn’t even know they were real. 

Just as Dan begins to back up again, the sound of footsteps sound down the pavement from him and he turns his head to see a woman walking his way. He has just a few seconds to make up his mind, so without thinking too much, he bends down and takes the creature in his arms and bolts towards his flat. 

The creature is squirming a bit, it’s tail hitting Dan’s cheek as Dan tries to run without seeing anyone. Because how can he explain to a random person why he’s carrying a dragon in his arms? 

He’s not far from his flat so getting there isn’t that much of a hassle, but as he gets out his keys from his pocket, holding the dragon in his arms like a puppy, he realizes just the situation he has gotten himself into and begins to panic. 

Can he even take this creature into their flat? Can it breathe fire? Will something happen to it? Will something happen to Dan? What does he even feed it? 

He lets out a sigh and looks down at the dragon. For all intents and purposes, it seems friendly really. If Dan didn’t know any better, which being real he doesn’t, he would think it was smiling at him, wagging it’s tail and flapping it’s wings. 

It looked almost excited. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Dan asks and the dragon stares up at him with a cocked head. Dan sighs and opens the door to the flat, and walks inside. He sets the dragon down on the floor and almost immediately, it flaps its wings and begins to try and fly. 

Dan’s eyes widened and he reached out, catching it in mid-air, “Oh no! You are not flying around in here.” 

The dragon seemed to huff in annoyance of being reprimanded. 

Dan gently set it back on the floor and looked at it. He had no idea what he was going to do now, “Do you eat food?” 

As soon as Dan says anything, he facepalms because  _ of course  _ the animal eats food. Every living being does. But what does  _ this  _ creature eat in specific? 

Dan began to walk to the living room and the pitter patter of feet behind him reminded him once again that he wasn’t alone. He made it to the couch and as he sat down and reached for his laptop, the dragon flew up and landed on the couch next to Dan, curling into a ball and looking up at Dan with those big eyes. 

Keeping it well within his view, he opened his laptop and googled  _ Dragon Pet  _ and he was shocked at the amount of websites that came up. Apparently dragons were extremely popular among people as a new form of exotic pet. According to the blog that Dan found, they require a high protein diet and lots of water. They also like sleeping in a comfortable bed at night but a lot of people claimed that they slept right on the edge of their own beds so Dan figured he could let…

Dan suddenly breaks out into a sweat because he forgot the most important part about this entire ordeal. He had to tell Phil about the dragon. What was he even going to tell Phil about it? He was going to have to tell Phil before he came home tomorrow. 

Their landlord didn’t want them to have pets of any kind. 

And then came the other tough part. Can you even keep this animal as a pet? Is that even feasible? He could barely handle a hamster, how can he handle a dragon that is...currently looking up at him with big eyes. 

Dan turned back to his laptop, trying to ignore it’s gaze as he scrolled down the website further. They are like any normal pet really. They require vet visits and other various things. They also require walks, occasional baths, and they loved to be petted as well. Dan bit his lip and continued scrolling but found nothing else that stuck out to him. 

Knowing what the thing eats now, Dan decides to google exotic pet shops around him and see if any of them would have any food for it. He would need to get food regardless if he is even going to keep this thing because it needs to eat. He can’t let it go without food. 

He looks at the first website and goes to the search bar and searches for dragon food and much to his surprise, he sees that they have all kinds of options for various high protein diets for them. He clicks on a few of the different varieties of food and then checks out, putting that he would pick them up in a half hour. 

Dan goes to stand up, shoving his laptop off to the side of the couch. He places his feet on the floor when he hears a little whine and he remembers that he can’t just leave. The little creature is flapping its wings and huffing through its nose and Dan doesn’t even know if he could trust to leave it alone for the whole fifteen to twenty minutes he would be gone. 

But he doesn’t have a way to take it with him like one would take a dog on a walk. 

Dan takes the chance and decides that it shouldn’t take him more than a half an hour so he can totally make it back before it destroys his entire flat. So he gives it one more look and a hopeful smile before grabbing his wallet and walking out the door. 

* * *

Bag of food in hand and other various things like a “dog bed” and toys, Dan walked back to his flat as fast as he could. He looked at his phone many times to see how long it was taking him and by the time he reached the door to his flat, it said it took him approximately 27 minutes to walk there, get the stuff, and walk back. He figured it could be worse but also he was terrified to open his door in case he walked in to everything smouldering or tore to shreds. 

Much to his surprise though, what was waiting on the other side wasn’t complete and total destruction, but rather a very well behaved creature sitting on the  other side ofother of the door, waiting for him to walk in. 

Dan was suspicious. He walked in further and the dragon followed him inside, like an actual puppy to it’s mother. Dan scoped out everything in view in his flat and noticed that nothing seemed out of place besides a pillow from the couch now sitting on their floor. He walked over to inspect it further and  _ nope,  _ nothing looked weird or out of place. Dan was actually relieved. 

Walking to the kitchen, Dan takes the bag with the dragon’s new stuff and puts it on the floor. He pulls out the bowl for the food and then a water bowl and places it next to the counter. He pulls out the bag of  _ high protein dragon food  _ that sat on the bottom shelf of the pet store...much to Dan’s surprise… and opened the top, pouring its contents into the bowl. As soon as he finished, the dragon rushed over to the bowl and began to eat, it’s swings and tail moving rapidly, content. 

Dan found himself smiling. Even though he has no clue what he’s doing, he still feels good knowing he’s going to take proper care of the animal. He can’t keep it, he knows that. But for the time being until he can find a place for it, he can try his best to take care of it. 

Instinctively, he reaches down and pets it. Of course the texture of it’s skin is nothing like the fur of a cat or a dog. It’s rough, a bit coarse, but also has a soft feel that makes Dan want to continue feeling it. 

Standing up, Dan grabs the bowl for the water and takes it to the sink, filling it up and then setting it on the floor. The dragon moves from the food to the water and laps at that as well. While the dragon is finishing that, Dan goes to the living room and sets down it’s bed and some of the toys he bought. He keeps an eye on the dragon and just as he looks into the kitchen to make sure it’s doing what it’s supposed to be, the creature flew out of the room like a bat out of hell and Dan screeched trying to catch it before it broke something. 

To no avail, the creature flew from corner to corner and Dan had to just run after it and hope for the best. Tripping over the coffee table, he managed to reach out and grab onto the flying dragon just as it was zooming for another corner. He held its squirming body in his hands and took a few deep breaths. 

_ This was going to be a rough night.  _

* * *

“Dan? Where are you?” 

It was the next morning and Dan was currently laying in bed, the dragon curled next to his body. He was up most of the night, mostly because of the dragon in question not sleeping at all. Dan had also learned that the dragon had a new ability: it could  _ definitely  _ breathe fire. Dan learnt that the hard way after Dan woke up to the smell of burning and looked to see the dragon sitting on a burning pillow. Dan immediately threw the pillow in the sink and got the fire out before it spread, sweating at the adrenaline of having to move so fast. 

But now...Phil was home, and Dan was sitting straight up in bed as he looks down at the creature and  heardhears the footsteps outside of his room telling him that Phil was now walking around inside of the flat. 

Dan gets up, giving the dragon one more look before heading out of the room to greet Phil, “Hey! How was the trip?” 

Phil looked at Dan and smiled, “It was fun! Martyn and Corn showed up and it was fun to have the family all together for a bit. I also beat my dad at Scrabble.” 

Dan just laughed. 

Phil started walking into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks and turned to Dan. Dan at first didn’t know why Phil was stopping but then he remembered that food and water bowl on the floor. 

“Dan...did you get a dog?” Phil asks, turning to him. 

Dan bites his lip because he knows he’s going to have to tell Phil now. 

“Not exactly.” 

“A cat?” Phil says. “You  _ know  _ I’m allergic.” 

“Not exactly.” 

As if on cue, the dragon flew out of the bedroom and zipped past them both, landing on the island in the middle of their kitchen. The dragon sat there, panting and huffing and looking like the happiest little animal in the world. 

Phil yelped and held his hand over his chest, “What  _ is  _ that!” 

“It’s a dragon,” Dan mumbles. “I found it on the street and took it in.” 

“A dragon!” Phil yells. “This is a dream. There is  _ no  _ way you have a dragon.” 

“I haven’t named it or anything but yeah, we have a dragon.” Dan says, scratching the back of his neck. 

Phil slowly walked up to the  counter and lookedcounter looked down at the creature. He placed his hand out, offering his scent to the animal who just stared at him and then turned it’s head the other way away from Phil. Dan thought that was odd. The animal has been so receptive this entire time but suddenly it doesn’t even want to go near Phil, the gentlest person Dan’s ever known? 

Maybe it has something to do with the note that came with it? 

Dan hadn’t forgotten about the note. In fact, it’s sat in the back of his mind this entire time and he has no clue what it means. It said to beware of those he trusted but that doesn’t make any sense to him because he knows he can trust Phil. He’s not had any reason to not trust him in the long time that they’ve known each other. 

“What do we do with it?” Phil asks. 

“I’m not sure.” 

They both look at each and then look back at the dragon sitting patiently on the counter. Dan has no clue what they even  _ can  _ do. 

* * *

Over the course of the first week, Dan and Phil take turns researching the dragon and how to properly care for it. Dan even takes it on a few walks at night when he thinks people won’t be around to comment on the weird creature in a harness. 

Dan’s trying not to become attached to it. But it’s slowly making it harder when he’s already came up for a name for it. Stormy. He knows that it’s a cheesy name, and also the same name as Kylie Jenner’s daughter. But the dragon’s temper was  that ofthat of of a stormy nature so he thought the name fit. 

Stormy also got used to sleeping next to him in bed. He feels bad that Stormy has taken the middle so now he and Phil actually don’t touch at night but Dan supposes that’s normal for a new animal. 

Dan has also gotten Stormy better food, toys, and even a cute collar so he can keep track of it. He also found a vet that specifically handles dragon’s and other exotic animals and Stormy’s first appointment is in a  week'sweeks time. 

But Phil is adamant that they’re not keeping the dragon. 

Dan kind of thought that Phil might be against it. Maybe it’s because the dragon won’t actually take to Phil. Stormy never comes to Phil for anything. Even if Phil tries to play with it, the dragon will huff and turn the other way. 

However, it still catches Dan off guard when Phil turns to him one day and says, “I think I’ve found a new home for Stormy.” 

Dan’s heart aches and he furrows his brows, “New home?” 

“I found a special humane society that takes in dragon’s. The turn around rate for their adoption is less than a day, so Stormy will go to a good home really soon.” 

“But why can’t we keep it?” Dan asks. Stormy was currently laying on his lap as they watched TV, curled up with his wings relaxed and his tail curled around him. 

“Dan, be realistic. We can’t keep a dragon.” 

Dan felt a bit hurt. He has grown to really like Stormy and having them as a pet. He didn’t want to get rid of Stormy unless he had an actual worry as to why he couldn’t keep them. He did all of the research. Stormy shouldn’t grow any bigger in size. Dan can even teach and train Stormy to control their flying and fire breathing. 

“I’m not going to get rid of them, Phil,” Dan says, his voice unwavering and serious. 

“We can’t keep them,” Phil repeated. 

Dan picked up Stormy and held him close to his chest and walked to their bedroom, shutting the door and sitting on the bed with Stormy. He wasn’t going to let Phil take Stormy away. He was going to keep them regardless. 

He just hopes that Phil will understand why. 

* * *

The note is replaying in Dan’s mind.  _ Be careful of who you trust.  _ Dan can feel the words bearing into his mind and he couldn’t quite move past them. He has a feeling that the note is about Phil now. The note was a future comment about Phil not wanting to keep Stormy and trying to convince Dan as well that they can’t keep them. 

Dan knows why. Dan knows why Phil says that they can’t keep Stormy. But that doesn’t make it hurt any less. Dan has grown to really love the little creature and he’s found it hard to not think about Stormy and all he can do for the dragon during its life time. 

It’s been two weeks now since Stormy first came to live with them, and Dan is sitting on the floor playing with Stormy as he plays fetch like any other pet. Phil is sitting on the couch on his laptop and Dan keeps looking up at him to see if Phil will say anything to him. 

Stormy brings the ball back to Dan and Dan pets the back of their head as Stormy huffs and pants and wags their tail excitedly at being praised for  doing the right thing.doing right . Dan ruffles behind their eyes and leans down, pressing a soft kiss against Stormy’s head. The dragon sticks out it’s tongue and licks against Dan’s skin and Dan giggles at the feeling of the slimy tongue against him. 

“Stormy’s appointment is tomorrow, right?” Phil asks. 

Dan turns to him and nods, “Yeah, their check up is tomorrow.” 

“After their appointment, I found this shop next to the vet that carries dragon specific stuff. I think we should stop there and see what they have.” 

Dan’s heart races a little bit as he smiles, “Are you sure?” 

Phil nods and flashes him a smile, “I’d be lying if I said that Stormy hasn’t grown on me.” 

Stormy huffs out a breath and Dan smiles wide. 

_ Yeah, he was happy to have the little creature as a new family member.  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please leave a comment and some kudos or send me a message on my tumblr @yiffandquiff!


End file.
